UnderFist!!! The Rebellion!
UnderFist!!! The Rebellion is the first of the UnderFist mini-stories. So far, there is only one. Characters *Hos Delgado *Jeff *Irwin *Scarr *Fred *Overlord *Zombies *UnderFist Robot *UnderFist Train *UnderFist Jet *UnderFist Sub *A.A.D. Robot *Krakken Story Prologue:Hos Delgado & his team have been frozen for 230 years. It's the year 2233. Things are different than before. The economy is out of control. He heard about an overlord taking over Doomsburg. Apparently, the overlord has an army of zombies patroling the city streets. There are also robots overhead. They are the rebellion. Page 1:One day, UnderFist decided to go out of their lair. When they all got out, the zombies came for them. Then, Hos turned his hand into a tricked-out machine gun. Next, he blasted a zombie to pieces. When it was over, more came for them. Page 2:After that, a giant robot showed up and the zombies fled the seen. It was 50 feet tall, with guns & cannons. so, UnderFist got in their robot and rushed back. page 3:But, before UnderFist's robot could do anything, it was blown up by the evil robot. Then, Irwin got really mad & turned into a vampire-mummy. Next, he knocked the robot down with one punch. Page 4:UnderFist had to do something, so they decided to fix their cars. When they were done, they made the robot, & activated the worst of all of its weapons. That robot looked very destructive. Page 5:The next day, they took a walk around the city. As they were walking, they ran into a very evil dude. So, Fred got really mad. He grew really buffed & punched the guy into a wall. Page 6:Next, the zombies came back. So, Scarr got into his robot & went after them. He shot them with rockets. then, Hos cut them with his leg. Page 7:Jeff shot his webs at the zombies to hold them down. Then, the zombies fell apart & made this demon-monster-thing. Page 8:Irwin shot a ball of lightning at the monster to try to blow it up. But, the monster buffed up, & absorbed the ball. page 9:Then, scarr got in his vehicle, & shot a laser at the monster. Jeff shot him with a harpoon. Next, the monster grew 50 ft. tall. Page 10:UnderFist got into their robot & activated its rockets. They hit the monster, & blew off his arm. Then, the monster grew 3 more arms. Page 11:After words, the monster died from another round of rockets. UnderFist got out of their robot & left in their train. It was going at least 500mph. When they got back to their lair, they all went to bed. Page 12:The next morning, the Overlord took a look around the city. He got really mad after seeing what happened. Then, he told his soldiers to unleash project-X. Page 13:The doors in the overlord's castle opened, & out came project-X(Project X-sterminator). It was 50 ft. tall, with 10 in. thick iron plating, & big red glowing eyes. It was ready to take on UnderFist. Page 14:UnderFist heard about the project, & went outside. They decided they would use their robot as a last resort. So, Hos jumped & hit the robot with his spiked ball. It went through his arm, & right into his head. The rest of them got the big tank, & shot at the robot. Page 15:Irwin turned into a mummy & attacked with the curse of the pharaoh. It made snakes jump at the robot. Then, one giant snake spit at the robot's leg & it started to erode. Hos went inside the tank & told UnderFist his plan. The robot lost an arm. Then he started to shrink. Page 16:UnderFist made their robot, & ran back to the seen. But, the overlord pressed a button, & the robot blew up. So, UnderFist decided to take their jet for a spin. It knocked the monster down with one blow. Page 17:Then, the Overlord revealed his true form, & shot one of his arms up at the jet. Scarr stuck a rocket launcher out of the window, & fired it at the overlord. So, he ducked, & it hit a building. Next, the overlord jabbed his arms into the ground, & started to grow bigger. Page 18:As soon as he got bigger, he turned into a giant cannon. It was huge, with a giant dome, & 4 legs, each a foot thick. Then, he shot a blast right at the jet, & knocked it out of the sky. Page 19:UnderFist all jumped out, & got into their train. Then, the overlord changed back, & turned his hands into drills. But, the train shot a beam at him, & it fried his drills. So, he fled the seen, & UnderFist went home. They all went to bed, & in the morning, worked on their new submarine. Page 20:That morning, UnderFist left their lair in heir new submarine. It could seperate into 5 mini-subs. As they were traveling, a krakken appeared. So, they split apart and zoomed in their own direction. Page 21:Then, the krakken grabbed Jeff's ship, & started eating the back of it. Then, UnderFist made their big sub & zoomed out of there. But, the krakken grabbed the sub, & flung it out of the water. That's when UnderFist saw the overlord again. Page 22:Once on land, UnderFist shot at the Overlord. Then, he jabbed his tentacles into the ground. This allowed him to set off his bomb. His head opened, & out went the escape pod. Next, the timer came out, and, more tentacles came out of his original 4. Page 23:So, UnderFist got it their sub & shot a bomb a him. Nothing. Then, Hos threw his bomb at the overlord. Not even a scratch. Irwin shot his lightning ball at him. It faded on impact. Nothing seemed to work. The timer was on 2:00. They didn't know what to do. Page 24:All of a sudden, boooom!!! The overlord blew up, sending UnderFist into his time portal. Then, a series of bombs went off, sending their jet, sub, & robot scraps into the past. What time will they land in? What's happened in that time period? Find out in UnderFist!!! Attack Of The Spider Queen! Credits UnderFist is property of Ronald Spitko. Copywrited 3/23/09. Non-duplicable. You may not duplicate UnderFist, or anything related to this topic. Produced by Comic Central. Copywrited company 3/23/09. Comic Central & all its mini-stories belong to Ronald Spitko. Video Category:UnderFist Mini-stories